1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an air brush, and more particularly to an air brush having a nozzle cover, which is fitted to the nozzle by magnet.
2. Description of the Related Art
The air brush is used for painting on a predetermined object, such as canvas. The conventional air brush has a nozzle cover fitted to the nozzle to prevent the nozzle from damage. After painting, the nozzle has paint left thereon. After a time of use, the nozzle is contaminated by paints of various colors, so that the nozzle has to be washed frequently to prevent it from jam. The painter usually has to disassemble the nozzle to check the spray angle of paint for adjustment of paint flow. Therefore, the nozzle cover is assembled and disassembled frequently. If there is a poor design for the nozzle cover, it troubles the painter very much.
FIG. 7 and FIG. 8 show a conventional air brush including a brush member 7, a paint container 8, a gas injection member 84 and a control assembly 9. The brush member 7 has a chamber 71 therein and defines a head portion 82 and a rear portion 83 at opposite ends thereof. A nozzle 721 having an opening 722 is provided at the head portion 72 of the brush member 7. A nozzle cover 723 is screwed onto the nozzle 721. The paint container 8 has a cup 81 to receive paint therein. The cup 81 has an opening 82 at a top thereof and a bore 83 at a bottom thereof. The bore 83 communicates the cup 81 with the chamber 71 in the brush member 7. The gas injection member 84 is connected to the brush member 8 to issue high pressure gas to the nozzle 722, which has a valve 91 to open or close the gas injection member 84. The control assembly 9 is received in the brush member 7 to control the paint flow.
To wash the nozzle 721, the nozzle cover 723 has to be loosed and taken out. After wash, the nozzle cover 723 has to be screwed onto the nozzle 721. The nozzle cover 723 has to be screwed for loosing and tightening by fingers. It is an inconvenient operation. Because the nozzle cover 723 is tiny, user is easy to lose the nozzle cover 723 in wash process. The user has to pay a lot attention to the nozzle cover 723 in the wash process.
In the operation of adjustment of paint flow, it has to disassemble the nozzle cover 723. It raises the risk to lose the nozzle cover 723.
In conclusion, the nozzle cover 723 has to be disassembled and assembled frequently. The convention of assembling and disassembling the nozzle cover 723 is screwing that is an inconvenient way. If one screws the nozzle cover 723 too tight, it will be hard to loose. The main drawback is that it has very high risk to lose the nozzle cover 723.